Heartbroken
by nightmareking
Summary: Something that's been haunting me for a while and after discussing it with NeoGamer, I'm going to get it out. Title may change as the story progresses. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with a new story for all of you. This is going to be rated for future chapters, AU, and character bashing for…most everyone? I don't know. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some of the idea for this story out to help ease my mind a little. This first chapter may seem a little on the strange side, but it'll be explained in the second, slight to excessive OOC for all characters. So with all of that out of the way, please enjoy the first chapter.**

Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui and Tooru Hagakure sat outside of the Yaoyorozu household, sour expressions crossing each of their faces as a cool nightly wind blew past them. Sighing, the pink-haired girl stood up and the others looked up at her in confusion, "What the hell are we doing moping around like this? So Kaminari, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Ojiro and Kirishima are assholes, it's not the end of the world,"

Momo took a deep breath as she stood up and shook her head, "Mina's right. Sulking around isn't going to do anything…let's go back inside and enjoy ourselves," the others confusedly nodded before Tsuyu, Kyoka and Tooru stood up and the five of them stepped inside of the Yaoyorozu house.

The five friends sat in the living room, a case of wine coolers resting on the floor in front of them. Picking a bottle up, Tsuyu looked it over before looking back at her friends and shook her head, "We're not old enough to drink and-"

"Relax, Tsu," Kyoka sighed, picking up a bottle herself before opening it, "We're on winter break and Momo's parents are away for the week…besides, we're trying to forget about them," Tsuyu looked around and watched as Momo, Kyoka, Tooru and Mina drank wine coolers before taking a deep breath and shaking her head again before opening the bottle and began drinking the contents.

The group of five friends looked out the window and watched as snow lightly fell from the sky as they continued to slowly drink their wine coolers. Tooru sighed and her friends looked at the brunette in confusion, "How is this supposed to help? Alcohol is a depressant and…jerks,"

Mina took a deep breath before looking out the window again, "Like Kyoka said, we're on winter break, Momo's parents are away for the week and we just want to forget about them," the five looked down at the street to see a familiar silhouette walking down the street in a slow manner with their head down, "Is that…Midoriya? What the hell is he doing out in this?" the five stood up as they walked towards the front door.

Standing on the front step, Momo called out, "Midoriya!" their classmate, Izuku Midoriya stopped and looked up at his classmates, "What the hell are you doing here? You live on the other side of town and in case you haven't noticed, it's snowing and it's supposed to get worse," Izuku scoffed as he shook his head and Momo sighed, "Get in here, Midoriya!" Izuku looked up and Momo shook her head, "Just get in here!" Izuku inhaled slowly a he shook his head and walked down the path.

**Like I said, first chapter is a bit on the strange side, but all will be explained in the next chapter. Enjoy/**


	2. Chapter 2

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Sort of, but his behavior will be explained in this chapter.**

**Atomicdragon59: A whole lot.**

**Tiguylorobot: No, no it will not.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Heavy on the OOC concept too and in next chapter.**

Izuku looked back and saw four of his female classmates drinking wine coolers and talking to one another before he felt the icy touch of a cold can touch his cheek and he looked up to see Momo standing above him, a can in her hand. Izuku reached up and took the can before looking down at it. Looking up at Momo with a questionable look, the dark-haired teen sighed and shook her head, "It's one of my dad's beers, but you should drink it. We're all familiar with that look," Izuku arched a brow as Momo looked down and slightly frowned, "Something happened between you and Ochako, and judging by the look on your face, Midoriya, you were on the receiving end of whatever happened,"

"Familiar…wait…are you…did something happen with Todoroki, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Kaminari and Ojiro?" Momo sighed and slowly nodded as Izuku opened the can and took a drink, "So…did I just walk in on you girls…drinking for…what?"

"We're just a couple of classmates enjoying our winter break," Kyoka groaned and the two looked at the purple-haired teen as she lifted the bottle to her lips, "We're on winter break and we want to enjoy ourselves, sharing our stories and having a drink,"

"What?"

Momo inhaled deeply and shook her head, "We were just having a few drinks and enjoying ourselves, Midoriya," she looked down and Izuku and arched a brow, "So…why were you out in the snow? What did Ochako do to you?" Izuku took a deep breath as he hung and shook his head, "Midoriya? We all know what happened to us, but we'd like to help you, if possible."

Izuku looked up and saw the five staring at him before inhaling slowly and looked away, "She…she was sleeping with Iida…three weeks into our relationship," everyone stared at him with wide eyes as he shook his head, "I uh…kind of knew about it since it happened, but I was hoping I was just being paranoid…it's my fault really, that's all there is to-"

"Why would you say that?" Mina questioned and Izuku looked at the pink-haired teen, "Why would you say it's your fault? From what everyone could see, you and Ochako were happy…what happened?"

Everyone looked at Izuku as he frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Midoriya?" Izuku looked at Tsuyu as she stood up and stepped closer to him.

Stopping in front of him, she leaned down with a blank expression crossing her face, "What happened between you and Ochako?"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "She uh…she wanted to have sex after we've been dating for three weeks…at first…I was happy, I mean what guy wouldn't be, but…I told her we couldn't because I didn't have any protection on me…that I didn't want her to end up pregnant, possibly ruining her life.

She said nothing after that and just walked out of the apartment…wait…was I supposed to offer to walk her home? Is that what that was about? I was just trying to be a gentleman and prevent her from getting pregnant and…I goofed, didn't I? I messed…I should've offered to walk her home and-"

"And how exactly do you know Ochako has been seeing Iida since then and what does this have to do with any of it?" Tooru questioned and Izuku looked away, "Midoriya, you said that Ochako has been doing that since you two have been dating three weeks into your relationship, but-"

"She fucking told me," Izuku hissed, surprising his classmates, not by his sudden outburst, but by the use of his language as Izuku narrowed his eyes and his body began to shake, "She texted me earlier today and told me she needed to talk to me in person. I was nervous…I didn't know what was happening, but I agreed to meet with her at her house. I texted her and told her I was outside and she told me to just come in, that she was in her room. Ii walked into the apartment and went to her room where I saw her and Iida, naked on the bed."

The room fell silent as Izuku stood up and downed the beer before setting the empty can down, "She looked at me with a smug look and said that she was seeing Iida after that night and she couldn't stop. She wanted to tell me sooner, but…damn," he turned and began walking towards the door, "I'm sorry to intrude on your…whatever…I'm going ho-"

"You can't just end the story like that and…no one is going home," Momo said and everyone looked at her in confusion before she pointed towards the window. Everyone looked up and their eyes widened when they saw the light snowfall had gotten heavier, "It appears we were here longer than we had thought."

Tsuyu sighed and shook her head before looking back at Izuku and shook her head, "So…what happened?" Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "Between you, Ochako and Iida?"

"Oh…uh…to be honest I don't know…I was angry and…I sort of blocked them out before leaving." Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "Shortly after, Yaoyorozu invited me in to get out of the snow, and then offered me a beer…I don't know," he looked at his classmates and arched a brow, "What uh…what are your stories? What did Ojiro, Kirishima, Kaminari, Todoroki and Tokoyami do?"

Izuku saw their expressions sour and he shook his head, "Uh…is everything okay? Was it something I said?"

"It's…nothing," Tooru shook her head and crossed her arms, "It's…perverts,"

Izuku hummed and arched a brow as Mina sighed and shook her head, "They had one thing on their minds and…they were getting more and more…well…perverted and we just…yeah," Izuku's eyes widened as the room fell silent.

**Uh…I had something else planned, but…I'll save it for the next chapter. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NeoGamer93: Yeah, that's going to bite her in the butt.**

**Write n wrong: Yeah…no betting here.**

**Tiguylerobot: Uh…okay, um…kick Iida's ass.**

**Necrogod: Good to know…more is coming now.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The six classmates drunkenly laughed before Tsuyu groaned and stood up and stumbled towards Izuku. Sitting on his lap, Izuku grunted and looked up at Tsuyu in confusion and slurred his words, "Uh…A-As-Asui…what are you do-" before he could finish, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Backing away, Tsuyu moaned as she shook her head, "I-I…call me Tsu," Izuku shook his head as he looked around and saw Momo, Mina, Kyoka and Tooru crawled closer to the two, "W-w-we all are…bad break ups…we can…help each other,"

"C'mon Mi-Midoriya," Mina hiccupped and Izuku's bloodshot eyes focused on the pink-haired girl, "W-we all…suffer from heartbreak, and we can help each other," Izuku saw as Momo, Mina, Kyoka and Tooru drunkenly fell back onto the floor and fall asleep.

Izuku looked up and saw Tsuyu had fallen asleep with a small trail of saliva escaping the corner her mouth. Izuku groaned and shook his head, "H-w-what happened? How did…happen?" Izuku sighed as he closed his eyes and he and Tsuyu slid down to the floor.

The sun peered in through the window and danced on the teenagers faces as the six classmates groaned and slowly opened their eyes and felt their stomachs churn as they sat up and rubbed their heads. Looking around, Momo groaned as she shook her head, "What happened last night?" looking around, she spotted the empty bottles and cans around the room and she moaned, "How much did we drink last night?"

"Giving the fact that we feel and look like hell and it smells like a brewery in here…a lot," Kyoka shook her head as she held her stomach, "I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out,"

Momo, Tsuyu, Mina and Tooru nodded in agreement as Izuku frowned and looked at Momo, "Y-Yaoyorozu," Momo hummed and looked up slightly, "I uh…I know a secret to uh…to settle stomachs after a night of drinking…do you mind if I use your kitchen?"

"What? I guess," Momo moaned and shook her head, "My head is pounding," Izuku slightly frowned as he stood up and staggered towards the kitchen.

The six sat in silence before Mina looked up and spoke, "So…what happened last night? We all got drunk after…some bad experience in our relationships and…well…after a few drinks, it's all a blur," she looked at Izuku and arched a brow, "How drunk were you last night?"

"I would imagine the same as the rest of you," Izuku sighed as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Momo and took a deep breath, "T-thanks for inviting me to whatever it was you were doing an-"

"Why don't you come back tonight?" Momo suggested and Izuku arched a brow, "We're all getting over breakups and…well…we had fun drinking with you last night, Midoriya and…if you want, you're more than welcomed to come back tonight,"

"Uh…yeah, okay…but I need to get home. My mom's probably worried…I'll uh…I'll see all of you tonight," Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Tooru and Kyoka nodded before Izuku turned and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him.

**I was going to make this a lemon, but I've got a few ideas instore…enjoy.**


End file.
